


empty.

by h0neytxt



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Yeonbin, pls give soobin a cuddle, slight angst, soobin crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neytxt/pseuds/h0neytxt
Summary: " no matter how many times i look at it, i feel empty without you " - yeonjun to soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	empty.

“ How are you these days ?” Yeonjun took his seat in front of the younger, smiling to his ears while putting his backpack aside, and the order buzzer on the table.

Soobin grinned widely. The iced lemon tea he had been drinking was pushed aside, as his focus is now on the older. “ I won the singing competition, and it's all thank to you !” 

Yeonjun gasped delightfully. “ Really? Who were you against this time ?” The older smiled, proud of his friend.  
“ Lee Sunggyu. He was a professional, but thankfully, I remembered the motivation that you told me some time ago, and my heart feel easier ,” Soobin giggled.

“ Then, did you get criticized for your style of singing? My words were supposed to be only jokes. But if you think of it seriously.. That's going to cause trouble, you know ?” Yeonjun snorted. 

The blue haired man told the younger too many jokes. It's an unhealthy obsession, but he's a sucker for fun. People told him it's annoying to play around all the time, but he doesn’t care as long as he enjoys it. 

“ No, it went well! They liked my style of singing. Sunggyu’s high notes were strong, but I beat him with falsettos. You taught me that way, so I think I had chances given the amount of singing lessons you’ve taught me before ,” Soobin exhaled in relief.

Yeonjun went red, but Soobin didn’t notice. The buzzer turned red and buzzed. 

“ Oh, my drink is done ,” Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts and stood up to get his order. Soobin nodded, continued to sip on his drink again.

Yeonjun's phone buzzed, notifying the brunette. He peeked, only to see a notification from their senior, Lee Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk Hyung: “ Are you free this Saturday ?” 

Frown was drawn upon his face. It is well known by now, that Minhyuk was trying to steal Yeonjun’s heart. Soobin was convinced that he had no problem with the older’s love life, but the thought of Yeonjun and Minhyuk being together.. It gave him mixed feelings. Sure, he had liked the older once. Or twice. But it’s all in the past, so why is he feeling this way?

“ Hey, what's with the long face ?” Yeonjun came back with a tray of grapefruit ade, and a slice of oreo cheesecake. 

“ Oh, you bought cheesecake !” Soobin beamed, ignoring the older’s question. He wanted to try the cake, but was afraid that he couldn’t finish it on his own.  
“ Can I taste some ?” Soobin gave Yeonjun doe eyes, and the latter only laughed.

“ I bought this for us to share, dummy. Go ahead ,” Yeonjun pat Soobin's head, then went on his phone to check for any messages.

Soobin stole glances at Yeonjun for his expression while reading the message, only to see him smiling and giggling like a teenage girl getting a message from his crush.

He lets out a sigh, only realising how loud it was when Yeonjun puts his phone down to look at him. “ What's wrong, Binnie? Why are you sighing? You had a frown earlier, too. Care to tell me ?” Yeonjun pouted. He hates to see Soobin troubled.

“ Nothing.. Are you free on Saturday ?” Soobin asked, looking at the older. He doesn’t even have a plan of things to do with Yeonjun, but seeing the text from Minhyuk.. He wanted to know who would Yeonjun choose between the both of them.

But what if Yeonjun doesn’t choose him?

“ Oh, what are we gonna do ?” Yeonjun asked, smiling innocently. “ I don’t.. know. I just wanted to hang out with you, I guess ,” Soobin laughed nervously, scratching his head. Please, I don’t want to hear you choosing him.

“ I think I can’t. Minhyuk hyung asked me to hang out with him too. Do you think we can hang out on Sunday ?” Yeonjun pouted, glancing to his phone and averted his eyes back to Soobin.

“ Ah.. I see. Sunday is good too, but I gotta finish my assignments. If you’re fine with that ..” Soobin suggested, with a hint of disappointment. 

He knows that not having a plan to go out together is not systematic and would be rushed, but how could Yeonjun choose Minhyuk rather than him, right in front of himself? But again, Yeonjun is naive.

Yeonjun doesn’t mind any physical affections or romantic words from his friends as much as Soobin does. Yeonjun is a social butterfly, and it scares Soobin if one day he'd forget who Soobin was because of the new friends he made.

And because of this particular Yeonjun’s trait, Soobin got scared, if he’d lose Yeonjun to his other friends. They never established any terms other than friends, so it'd be weird if Soobin becomes protective over whom Yeonjun is befriending with. 

Soobin is afraid too, if Yeonjun gave people fake hopes because he never take things seriously. Soobin was hooked a few times before because Yeonjun kept joking about him liking the younger. Turns out, he had been saying that as a joke to many close juniors of his. 

Soobin learned not to catch feelings for the older, but it is sometimes hard. Yeonjun.. is an easy person to fall in love with. Yeonjun is so lovable, his personality trait is outgoing, he's handsome, he’s good at everything he’s doing, he's passionate, and he’s popular. He looks intimidating but if you step inside his shell, he's one of the softest people you’ll ever meet.

It's a shame that Soobin wasn’t the only one who discovered that side of him. It's a shame that Soobin wasn’t special towards him. It's truly a shame, because Yeonjun never confess his love as something more than a mere joke.

  
Saturday came by fast. Soobin decided to play video games and cook lunch together with Yeonjun at his place, so he did some cleaning 3 hours before the promised time.

The doorbell rang, and Soobin just got out of shower. Draining his wet hair with a towel, he responded “ Wait a second !” before running towards the door.  


“ Hey ,” Yeonjun greeted cheerfully, with an average sized paper bag in his left hand.  
“ What’s that ?” Soobin asked, turning around to the kitchen to get some water.  


“ Famous Amos. You liked the Butterscotch one, right ?” Yeonjun asked nonchalantly, putting the bag on the counter as he took his seat. Soobin eyes went wide. He almost choked on his water.

“ Hey, that’s too much! How many grams did you even buy ?” The brunette puts the mug down, examining the cookie bag. “ 700 gram? I don’t remember.” Yeonjun shrugged. 

“ You one crazy man.. How am I going to eat these all by myself ?” Soobin shook his head, finishing his leftover water and washed the mug afterwards.  
“ I'm going to come by sometimes to eat that, so expect for my visit ,” Yeonjun laughed, getting off the chair then laid down on the sofa. 

“ Let's start the game, shall we ?” Soobin evilly laughed, knowing that Yeonjun sucks at video games. Yeonjun who sat on the sofa beside him only glared. 

“ Ah, I'm really done! Really! I am! I'm not going to play this anymore! Play by your own !” Yeonjun shouted, stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum. Soobin laughed hysterically seeing the older became a kid all over again. 

“ Come on, one last game !” Soobin provoked, and Yeonjun lurched at him. The brunette was punched mildly on his chest, and he only laughed harder meanwhile Yeonjun was screaming at him. 

“ You meanie! You didn’t even let me win at least once !” Yeonjun whined, wiggling in Soobin’s arms. He finally stopped, catching his breath.

“ I went easy on you, hyung. You just don’t have talent in gaming ,” Soobin laughed joyously over his victory streak. 

“ What did you say ?!” Yeonjun tickled, and Soobin was caught off guard. “ Oh, hyung! Haha, that tickles, stop !” 

Soobin wiggled to avoid the older's hands but he realised he was falling down from the sofa. Yeonjun was on top of him, but Soobin was falling to the front so they fell down together.

“ Oh !” Was all that comes out from Yeonjun’s mouth when his body hits the floor. His eyes were shut close to brace the impact, but the impact for his head never came. 

So he opened his eyes; only to see Soobin on the top of his body, eyes widened in shock.

Realising the situation, Yeonjun’s face heated up. “ S-Soobin -”  
“ Hyung, are you okay ?” Soobin cuts him off with a concerned face. 

“ Yes ..” Yeonjun's words trailed off when he covered his flushed face with his sweater paws. “ Soobin, if you do things like this, I can’t help but think of you as a man ,” He said at a low volume.

“ Huh? I can’t hear you, hyung. Don’t cover your face, your words are muffled.” Soobin asked for a repetition, but Yeonjun screamed “ Never mind !” a little bit too quick. 

“ Let's get up, my hand is numb ,” Soobin chuckled, and that’s when Yeonjun realised the impact for his head never came because Soobin was holding it from behind. 

He quickly got up, and cleared his throat. “ T-Thanks ,” Yeonjun didn’t have the courage to look Soobin in the eyes, because of how manly the sight of him being on top of the older looked like. He shouldn’t have these kinds of thoughts.

“ So, what happened yesterday? What did you do with Minhyuk sunbae ?” Soobin collects the game controllers, turning the television back to normal channel. 

“ Why aren’t you calling him hyung.. He thought of you as a close friend ,” Yeonjun pouted, sitting back on the sofa. 

“ I don’t feel very comfortable with him. He’s only close to you ,” Soobin pretends to watch the two MCs who were promoting household equipment on television. 

“ Ah, he doesn’t feel that way, though ?” Yeonjun tilted his head, questioning as to why would Soobin feel uncomfortable with Minhyuk. 

“ It's me. I'm the problem. I don’t warm up to people that fast.” Soobin sighed, almost rolling his eyes. He just doesn’t take a liking on the man, and he himself doesn’t know why. Maybe the unsafe feeling Minhyuk gave him made him feel aware of the older’s presence. 

“ So, what happened ?” Soobin repeated himself, eyes still focused on the television.

  
“ He.. confessed ,” Yeonjun looked down to his feet, fiddling with his fingers. 

“ ....What ?” Soobin's reaction was late. He took a solid second to register Yeonjun's words in his mind. 

He doesn’t know why, but his heart ached. He felt like shit. He felt like he lost something so precious, something he had been treasuring the most for all these years.

“ But I.. I just ,” Yeonjun choked on his words.

“ Of course you accepted him. He lacked nothing. He’s famous, he's talented, and he’s smart. Of course you'd be a perfect pair ,” Soobin tried to smile, but he felt his face becoming numb, and his ears heating at a quick pace. 

“ Soobin, are you crying ?” Was the thing that snapped Soobin out from his thoughts. “ No, I'm not ?” Soobin denied, almost sounded like a question. 

But when he wiped his left cheek, there were tears. Since when did the tears fall? Precisely, why were there tears at the first place? And he had an epiphany. 

“ Ah. This is what it is, after so long.” Soobin chuckled, staring at the tear on his finger. “ What ?” Yeonjun furrowed his brows, not understanding.

“I'm sorry, hyung. The feeling for you never comes and go, I think. It came and it stayed. I didn’t know why did I felt sorrow when I heard the news, but I think I could never stop loving someone who made me the happiest ,” Soobin said, and tears fell a lot more than he ever intended.

“ Soobin ,” Yeonjun called out, shifting in his seat.  
“ Don’t come near.” Soobin warned. 

“ I'm afraid I’m going to lose it all. I'm sorry, hyung, I was supposed to be happy for you. I think I can’t. I think I never could ,” Soobin hiccups, and Yeonjun gulped down, holding his tears back while seeing the younger crying.

“ Listen to me ,” Yeonjun called, taking Soobin’s hand into his, only for the younger to pull his hand back. 

“ Stop this. Not every acts of you could be done meaninglessly. I know how you act on daily basis, but I really wanted you to choose me, you know? I still wanted you to choose me after seeing what that man could do, and I could only watch you go. Don’t do this to me ,” Soobin grasped his hair in despair, not expecting to have a breakdown in front of Yeonjun.

“ Why are you going through so much pain when you didn’t even hear the answer? Why do you bring yourself so much? Why are you so confident that I will choose him ?!” Yeonjun's voice was loud as his tears streamed down his angry face. Soobin looked up, staring at the older.

“ Even if I hear the answer, would it hurt differently? If I hear the answer, would you be mine ?” Soobin's voice cracked, his eyes bloodshot as he stood up.

“ I would. “ Yeonjun whispered, and Soobin's breath hitched. 

“ Because I never chose him from the first place ,” Yeonjun inhaled, visibly shaking. 

“ He didn’t lack of anything, you’re right. But no matter how many times I look at him, how many hours I spend with him, it felt empty ,” Yeonjun confessed. Soobin stood there, rigid.

“ Because no matter how hard I try, he doesn’t make me feel like you did ,”


End file.
